


Daddy's Little Slut

by AlphaFeels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bondage, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Gags, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umm more Stiles/Scott's dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Slut

**Author's Note:**

> This is.. I dunno it was going somewhere but then I had too many idea and I gave up and wasn't sure where I was going so I just called it quits.

Stiles would scream if he could but he can't. 

It feels like he's being torn apart he's so full, the raw stretch burns. He bites down hard tasting the rubber of the ball gag, spit drips down his chin and falls in stringy ropes against the sheets. 

"Who's my pretty girl?" Rafael coos, his fingers tight around Stiles' neck forcing his head back at a painful angle. 

Stiles whimpers, mute against the gag. 

"Such a slut for this-" another thrust "Daddy's little slut." the words blow over Stiles' head, he'd tuning them out on purpose. He can't risk cumming yet, he doesn't want the punishment that comes with disobedience.


End file.
